


Not in Narnia

by Elinoic



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluffy, Lucy's healing cordial, Takes Place in Middle Earth, Two kings butt heads, just after Carrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Lucy and Susan think they are pulled back into Narnia, until they meet a company of dwarves that are most certainly not dwarves of Narnia.  And what is a Hobbit? They don't have Hobbits in Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not in Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny idea I had of 'what if?' It's a crossover of Narnia and Middle Earth. I don't think Peter and Thorin would get along well; two hard headed kings. Sweet Lucy would win the hearts of the company. This takes place just after the Eagles drop the company off at the Carrock.

“Oh, it is good to be back,” Lucy said, spinning in place and taking in the forest around her.  The others nodded in agreement.

“Travelling by magic like that,” Susan said, bracing one hand against a tree, “always leaves me feeling momentarily muddled.”

“This doesn’t look at all familiar,” Edmund said.  “Where do you think we are?”

“I’m not sure,” Peter said, “But Narnia is a big place and although we explored quite a lot of it when we lived here, it’s hard to tell where you are just by being plunked down into the middle of a forest.”

“Yes, well, I wish we had a little more to guide us that just a group of trees.  Perhaps if we could see a mountain or find a stream, we could at least work out which direction to head,” Edmund said.

Peter nodded and looked around.  They had been playing cricket on the grounds of the Professor's house before being pulled away and so were wearing their play clothes.  They didn’t have much with them.  At least the boys had stuck their small pocket knives into their trouser pockets that morning before leaving the house.”

“Well, I guess we had just better pick a direction and go,” Susan said.  “Peter?”

They all looked to their eldest brother and High King.  He looked around.  There was no indication as to any direction being a good one and the sun was directly overhead and difficult to see in the thick canopy of trees, so he couldn’t even get his bearings that way.  “We’ll just go this way,” he said.  It was as good a direction as any.  In an hour, or so, once the sun had moved a bit, he would be able to find west and re-evaluate their direction.

They started walking.  There was some chatter among them, but mostly, they walked in silence, listening to the birds and the wind in the trees.  How wonderful it was to be back in Narnia.

After a while, Peter noticed the sun had moved and he finally knew which way was west.  He changed course a bit and followed the sun.  They walked on, each speculating as to where they were.  They were startled by a loud screeching sound.

“What was that?” Lucy asked with some fear.

“Don’t worry, Lu,” Peter said, “it was just a bird, like a falcon or an eagle.”

“But it sounded so very loud,” Lucy said, looking up into the trees.

Presently they found a rocky cliff face that went straight up three times Peter’s height.  They also heard the sounds of a trickling stream.

“Let’s find the stream,” Susan said.  “I’m awfully thirsty.”

“Good idea,” Peter agreed.

They quickly found the stream and knelt down to get a drink.  Edmund washed his face and neck in the cool water. 

“So, does this rock help at all to determine where we are?” Susan asked.

Peter shook his head.  “Not really, although my best guess is the northern mountains, where the giants live.”

“Oh, I hope not,” Lucy said.

Peter took out his pocket knife and cleared away a patch of leaves on the ground.  Using his knife, he carved out a map of Narnia into the earth and he and Edmund consulted where they might be.

“Well,” Peter said, standing, “I guess our best plan of action now is to see if we can find a way to climb this wall of rock.  On higher ground, we might be able to find a landmark.”

It was a sensible plan and so they began their walk again, following the cliff face and as they did, it got lower and lower, until they could climb onto the rock. 

“A path!” Peter called out.  They started following the path up the hill.

“Peter,” Edmund quietly called to his brother, “do you hear something?”

They all became quite still and listened.  Soon they heard voices and large sounding footsteps on the path in front of them.  There was nowhere to hide with a cliff wall on one side and a drop off on the other.  Peter picked up a large stick off the ground.  “Susan, Lucy, stay behind me,” he said, holding the stick like a sword.

Moments later, an imposing figure came around the path’s bend and in a second, a broad, iron sword was pointed at Peter and Edmund.

“Who are you?” the man spoke, in a deep voice.  He wore a blue, fur lined, coat, silver and blue armor and his black hair hung long around his shoulders.  His face had several large scrapes, but it did nothing to hide the piercing blue eyes that bore into Peter and Edmund now.

“I am High King Peter,” Peter answered, standing up to his full height.

The man chuckled.  “A child who calls himself a high king and has nothing but a stick to threaten me with?  Get out of the way, boy.”

“You will address the High King of Narnia with respect,” Edmund said.

The man laughed.  “High King of Narnia?  What is that?  Your make believe kingdom?”

“Narnia!  This is Narnia and I am king,” Peter said, feeling very upset and flustered.

“Listen, boy, I’m injured and my company is tired.  We would like to get off this rock and find some place to rest.”  He moved towards Peter, but still kept his sword out.

Lucy came forward.  “You’re injured?  The hill ends not much further.  There is a nice stream where you can rest.”

The man looked startled at the little girl.  He was quickly joined by two more men.  One had white hair, a huge beard and wore a red coat.  The other was bald on the top of his head, which was covered in tattoos, but he also sported a thick beard and long hair.

“Children of men?” the white haired one spoke.  “Alone?  In the woods?”

“I’ll move them out of the way,” the tall, bald one said.

“Move it, children,” the first man said.  “You don’t want Dwalin to get involved.”

“Come on, Peter,” Susan said.  “Let them off the cliff.”

“I don’t like turning my back to them,” Peter scowled.

“There’s only one way off this path and you’re blocking it,” the bald one called Dwalin spoke.  “So, you either turn around and head down first, or I’ll toss you over the side.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed in anger, but Lucy’s eyes flew open in surprise at the big man’s words.

“We mean you no harm,” Edmund said.  “How about weapons away until we reach the stream?”  He wasn’t called Edmund the Just for nothing.

The first man put his sword away.  “Fine.  Let’s move.”

Peter did not like taking orders from the threatening stranger, but they were in a bit of a bind on this path.  He lowered his stick and turned.  “Edmund, lead us down.”

“What’s the hold up?” another voice called out. 

Peter looked back and saw another face poke around the bend.  “Come on, let’s move,” Peter called out.

Edmund took the lead; Lucy followed him, then Susan, and then Peter.  He wouldn’t let those brutes near his sisters if he could help it.  They finally reached flat ground and Edmund led them right to the stream.  Peter turned to see the strangers following and he was startled by what he saw.  How did he not notice before?  They were shorter than he and Susan.  They were dwarves.

“Oh, you’re dwarves!” Lucy grinned.  “Black dwarves from the north?”

The dwarf in blue looked angry and confused.  By now the rest of his company had arrived and stood in a long line behind him.  Fourteen, Peter counted.

“We are from the Blue Mountains.  I am Thorin, of the noble line of Durin,” the blue dwarf stood proudly.  “Now, tell me, King Peter, why you four children are in these forests without any kind of weapons.  This place crawls with orcs at night.”

“Orcs?” Edmund asked.  He had not heard of these before, but the mere word filled him with fear.

“Goodness, lad,” the white haired one said. “How is it you’ve not heard of orcs before?”

“Well, all our years in Narnia, there has never been mentioned such a creature,” Edmund replied.

“Are they fearsome?” Lucy asked.

The dwarves stood in shock.  Orcs?  Fearsome?

“Ah, there you are!” A new voice joined them.  “Surly you could have waited for an old wiz,” he saw the children in front of him and stopped.  “Oh, hello.”  The man wore all grey and had a grey beard and hair that matched his clothes.  He carried a tall staff.  “My name is Gandalf.”

“Peter,” Peter said, looking at the stranger, whose face was wrinkled with years, but his eyes and smile were kind.

“Begging your pardon, Mister Thorin,” young Lucy took a step forward.  Thorin and the two dwarves nearest him straightened up.  “But didn’t you say you were injured?  Why don’t you sit down?  There is a nice rock here.  Oh, if I only had my cordial, I could fix you right up.”

Thorin looked positively alarmed now.

“The lass is right.  Have a seat and let Oin look you over,” the white haired one said.

“I’m fine,” Thorin said.

Lucy took a step forward and held out her hand.  “There’s a nice rock over here to sit upon.”  He didn’t move, so she took another step and took him gently by his arm.  “I promise, I don’t bite.”  Lucy smiled at him.  She was surprised she could read his emotions by his eyes alone.  At first they were angry and a moment later, they were calm and gentle, but sad.  He still didn’t move.  Two figures came up to him and stood on either side of him.  They would either help him sit or provide the support he needed to remain standing.

Lucy looked at the two new dwarves.  They both looked young.  One had wild, dark hair and wore the same color blue as Thorin.  Lucy thought they might be related.  Probably father and son.  The other was much shorter, had no beard, curly brown hair, no shoes and the biggest feet she had ever seen on so small a being before.   Having no shoes was a big surprise to her.  How could anyone walk about this forest with no shoes?

“Before anything else happens,” Thorin said, and Lucy backed away, “I want to know who you are, why you children are alone and unarmed and what is this Narnia you speak of?”

“Narnia?” the tall grey fellow named Gandalf said.

“Like I said, I’m Peter, High King of Narnia.  This is my brother, Edmund, the Just and my sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy.”

“How can four siblings all be kings and queens?” Another dwarf asked.

“Well, Aslan made it that way,” Peter said.

“Aslan?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you have forgotten who Aslan is?” Peter laughed.

Every dwarf looked at another, each shaking their heads.

Gandalf stepped forward.  “This Narnia, is the name of your land?”

The children nodded.

“Is Narnia near Gondor?” one of the dwarves asked.

“I’ve never heard of Gondor,” Edmund said.

“How is it that Narnia is your own land and yet, you are not in it?” the white haired dwarf asked.

The children looked at each other.  “Not in Narnia?” Susan said.  “Then where are we?”

“Middle Earth,” Gandalf answered.  “But this particular place in Middle Earth is called the Carrock.”

Peter shook his head.  This made no sense.  Why did Aslan send them somewhere else but Narnia?  “I don’t know where Middle Earth is.  See, we were at home, in England, and then we felt ourselves being pulled by some power.  The only other times we’ve felt such power and magic like that was when we were in Narnia.”

“Ahh,” Gandalf smiled, “Magic.  Now that is something I have a bit of experience in.”  He walked forward.  “Do you have wizards in this England or Narnia?”

Peter laughed.  “Wizards?  No.  Wizards only exist in fairy tales.”

“But we have known sorcerers and there was the White Witch,” Susan said.  The other children nodded.

“It would seem to me,” Lucy said, “that magic has brought us, but instead of Narnia, we have arrived in Middle Earth.”

“That’s why we are unarmed.  We aren’t allowed weapons in England.  The grownups would have a fit,” Edmund explained.

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully.  “It would seem you have come here by some magical spell.  Why shouldn’t other worlds exist and why couldn’t one move between those worlds if a particularly powerful being wishes you to?”

“Oh, I don’t want to be moved to some other world,” a silver haired dwarf fretfully said.

“No worries, I think, Master Dori,” Gandalf said.  “The magic is for these children.  Not us.”

“So,” Thorin said, “in your world, you children are kings and queens.”

The children nodded their heads.  Thorin took a step forward, but his face momentarily twisted in pain.

“Oh, do please sit,” Lucy came up to him again and gently pulled at his arm.  “I’ll find a shell, or some hollow wood, or something and bring you a drink.”

Thorin chuckled at the small lass.  He would never let these children see his weaknesses, and he had few to speak of, but one weakness he did have was for children.  His nephews knew this weakness and exploited it regularly in their young lives.  But Thorin love children, especially lasses since their kind had so few of them.  He allowed himself to be led to the rock. 

Lucy took Thorin by one hand and the younger dwarf, who looked a lot like Thorin, helped him to sit down.

“Kili,” Thorin panted slightly from the exertion, “ask Bombur if he has a cup.”

Kili nodded and walked over to a large, round dwarf with an impressive beard that looked like a braided jump rope.  He shook his head at Kili.

“Here you are, take mine,” Gandalf pulled a wooden cup from his robes and handed it to Lucy.

She took it with thanks, filled it in the stream and took it to Thorin.  “Here you are, Mister Thorin.”

He took the cup and drank.  He was so surprised by this young girl.  He was a king, but she didn’t know it.  But she was a queen, of sorts, and was serving him, despite not knowing who he was.  She was quite extraordinary.

“Thorin,” the white haired dwarf spoke.  “We need to get moving.  The day is passing.”

“No,” Thorin shook his head.  “We make camp here.  We all need some rest.  Make a fire for us, Gloin.”

“Aye.  Kili, Nori, help me with fire wood,” a dwarf with the biggest, bushiest red beard Lucy had ever seen, said.

Immediately, the group set to work, doing various jobs.  The white haired dwarf, the big, bald dwarf and the short, shoeless dwarf stayed near Thorin, as if to protect him.

Peter could tell Thorin was important to the company of dwarves, with the way they followed his orders, looked to him for advice and protected him.  Obviously, he was their leader.  It was almost as if he was a king.  He certainly held himself like a king.  He had said he was from a noble line.  Certainly, things were different here in Middle Earth.  In Narnia, the dwarves were separated by the colors of their beards and neither group had a king, other than the King of Narnia.

Susan looked over the company and watched them as they worked.  She had seen many dwarves during her years in Narnia.  They either belonged to the red beard or black beard clans, but among this company was a blond dwarf.  It was odd to see, but what was even more odd was how handsome she found this dwarf to be.  She had never found dwarves attractive in Narnia.  They were dwarves, she was not.  Perhaps it was the novelty of a blond dwarf or those moustache braids with the silver beads at the end.  These dwarves also seemed to be a stronger bunch; more muscular and hearty than the ones of Narnia.  Of course, like the dwarves of Narnia, these dwarves sported impressive beards.

She looked at them more closely.  Well, most of them had beards anyway.  Thorin, Kili, the blond dwarf, and a dwarf with a funny hat, all had short beards.  The large, round dwarf had no beard, but a huge braid that hung down and gave the impression of a beard.  All the dwarves had elaborately decorated hair.  Braids, beads and styles unlike she had ever seen.  One of them had an impressive three pointed hair.  It reminded her of a star fish.  The Narnian dwarves never did anything so elaborate with their hair or beards.

Susan was impressed with the way they moved and worked and she watched them closely.

“Oh!” Lucy called out in surprise.  Everyone turned around to stare at her.

“What is it, Lu?” Peter asked.

“Well, I felt something heavy just appear in my pocket and when I reached in, I felt this!”  She pulled a clear flask with a deep red liquid in it, out of her pocket.  “My healing cordial!”  She walked up to Thorin.  “Now I can take care of those wounds of yours.”

Thorin leaned back and two big dwarves moved to stand in front of him, their weapons drawn and pointed at her.

“I say, now!” Peter jumped up and ran to Lucy’s side.  “She only wants to help.”

“We don’t know what that is,” The big, bald dwarf said.

“It’s a healing cordial, made from the juice of a fire flower,” Lucy explained.

An old, grey haired dwarf with an ear trumpet spoke up.  “A fire flower?  Never heard of those before.”

“It’s quite wonderful.  I can show you,” Lucy said, trying to take a step closer to Thorin, but the two dwarves would not move from him.  “All right, then,” she took a step back.  “Peter, may I have your knife?”

Peter handed Lucy his knife.  More of the dwarves pulled their weapons and took a crouched fighting stance.  Lucy ignored them and used the knife to cut her own hand.  The surrounding company stood in disbelief at the little girl.  She inhaled sharply as a few drops of her blood fell from her hand.  She put down the knife, unstoppered the flask and carefully put one drop of the cordial onto the cut.  Immediately, the cut sealed itself and was gone.

“What dark magic is that?” a dwarf shouted.

“It’s not dark magic.  It’s a _healing_ cordial.  I’ve save Edmund’s life with this, once,” Lucy explained.

“Lucy,” Peter admonished, “That was a very foolish and wasteful thing to do.”

“One drop is not wasteful, if it gains the trust of our new friends,” Lucy stamped her foot in a childish way.

“Child,” Thorin’s voice was deep, quiet, and strong.  “You showed me great honor by spilling your own blood in order to gain my trust, but nothing as pure as your blood should be shed again on my behalf.  And, if you still offer, I will prove to you that you have gained my trust by allowing you to tend to one of my wounds.”

The other dwarves backed away from Thorin immediately and Lucy meekly stepped forward.  “What wound has the greatest need?”

Thorin turned slightly red.  Probably the several puncture wounds in this chest from the warg’s teeth needed the most attention, but those were not for her eyes.

“My nose,” Thorin said.

Lucy approached him and stood quite close.  She braced one hand on his shoulder, while she carefully tipped the diamond flask over his nose.  One small drop landed in the center of the wound and immediately, the pain was gone and the large gash healed over.

“Thank you,” Thorin smiled.

“You’re welcome, but aren’t there more?  A strong dwarf like you would not so be in so much pain if your only injury was on your nose.”

Thorin blushed.  “You are right, but my other injuries are not for the eyes of a little girl.”

“I’m not just a little girl.  I’ll have you know that I’m a queen and have seen battle.  Your wounds will not shock me,” Lucy said.

“And I still say they are not for the eyes of a lass,” Thorin replied.

By now, the fire was burning strongly.  Gandalf, Peter, and Edmund moved to sit by Thorin and the white haired dwarf, known as Balin.  Feeling angry and defeated by Thorin’s refusal to let her help, Lucy joined Susan by the fire.  Susan was talking to the blond dwarf and the shoeless dwarf.

“You’ll have to pardon my uncle,” the blond dwarf said.  “He can be right stubborn, but that he allowed you near him at all is pretty unusual.  He has shown you a great deal of trust.”

“I just wish he would let me help him more,” Lucy looked back over her shoulder to where Thorin sat with her brother.

“Perhaps in time,” he said.  “I’m Fili, by the way, at your service.”

Susan and Lucy introduced themselves.  Lucy turned to the other dwarf with no beard and no shoes.  “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you?  I can see you are not a dwarf and I can tell you are an adult, but you are as tall as I.”

The small man laughed.  “I’m a Hobbit, from The Shire.  Bilbo Baggins is the name.”

“A hobbit?  We certainly don’t have hobbits in Narnia.  Are you related to dwarves?” Susan asked.

“No.  We are closer to men than dwarves,” Bilbo answered.

“So, what makes a Hobbit a Hobbit and not a dwarf or a man?” Susan asked.

“Well, our size, for one thing.  We are smaller than both men and dwarves.  We have no beards.  We have larger feet than other races and we don’t need shoes, except in extreme winter weather.  Even then, it’s more of a comfort to wear stockings than an actual need for them.  We love to eat and we don’t ever fight, except for the occasional food fight between terrible relatives.  But we don’t often have food fights.  Why waste such good food on ridiculous relatives?  We love to garden and we live in smials, which are comfortable homes, built into the side of a hill.”

“Sounds like a lovely way to have a home,” Lucy smiled.

“Oh, it is.  And so comfortable.  Warm in the winter, cool in the summer,” Bilbo smiled, thinking back to his own Bag End.  "I have the most wonderful armchair and a whole room full of books."

"You remind me of my friend Mr. Tumnus.  He loves to sit and read by the fire," Lucy said, thinking of the dear fawn, who had been her first friend in Narnia.

“So, besides hobbits and dwarves, what other kinds live in Middle Earth?” Susan asked.

“Well,” Bilbo said, “the men and elves make up the other two largest races of the good people of Middle Earth, but if one knows where to look, there are small populations of fairies, gnomes, and Ents.”

“You count elves among the good?” Fili asked, with a sly smile.

“They are and you know it.  Just because elves and dwarves have bad blood between them, doesn't mean that elves aren't good.” Bilbo looked to the girls again.  “You are a lucky person if you are considered and elf-friend or a dwarf-friend.  They are both fierce, loyal races and two such strong races tend to butt-heads, but they are both good.”

Fili gave Bilbo a playful shove, which almost knocked the smaller hobbit off his seat.

“And what about the bad?  Who are the creatures we should be wary of?” Lucy asked.

“Well, in the way of unsavory creatures, we have orcs, trolls, goblins, wargs and dragons,” Bilbo explained.

“And elves,” Fili whispered.

Lucy and Susan laughed.  “We also have dragons in Narnia,” Susan said, “although I’ve never seen one.  Only heard tales of them.”

“Consider yourself lucky then,” Kili said, coming over and sitting down beside Fili.  “It was a dragon that chased our people from Erebor.”

“What is Erebor?” Susan asked.

“Our ancestral home,” Fili answered.

“I am sorry to hear about your home,” Lucy said.  “That would be perfectly dreadful to be run out of your home by a dragon.”

“But we know a little of what that is like,” Susan looked to Lucy.  “We’ve been run out of our home too.”

“Oh, yes,” Lucy whispered.  “I hadn’t thought of it quite like that, but it’s true.”

“How?” Fili asked, leaning forward.

“There’s a war going on, back at home.  In England, I mean, not Narnia.  Well, it’s more than just England, but that would be too much to have to explain.  Anyway, the Germans have been flying over our homes, dropping bombs and destroying our city.  Many people have been killed.”

“Sounds like a different kind of dragon,” Fili reached out and took Susan’s hand.

“I suppose it is.  We were sent away, the four of us, to live out in the country.  The Germans don’t attack the country.  Not often, anyway.  So we are living with an old professor in his big manor.  One day, when the war is over, we hope to be able to go back home, to our mother and father.”

“You are alone?” Kili asked.

“We have each other.  Peter takes good care of us,” Susan said.

“I’m sorry.  I hope your war ends soon and you may return home,” Fili said, still holding Susan’s hand.  Lucy leaned into Susan and let her tears fall silently down her face.

“Kili,” Thorin’s deep voice called out.  The young dwarf got up and went to Thorin.  “Do you still have your bow and arrows?”

“Yes.  Some, anyway,” Kili answered.

“See about hunting some dinner.  Take some others with you,” Thorin said.

Kili went back to his things and slung his bow over his shoulder.

Fili stood up.  “I’ll come.”

“Do you have another bow?” Susan asked.

“No.  I’m the only archer,” Kili said.

“That’s too bad,” Edmund walked over to them.  “Because Susan’s a good shot.”

“We’ll have to have a little competition later then,” Kili said.

“I’ve got my knife,” Edmund said.  “I’ll come with you.”

“I’ll go with the lads,” Gloin said, getting up.  “Keep an eye on them.”

Kili looked ready to protest, but a hit on the arm by Fili kept him quiet.  “Come on.”

The four of them left. 

Lucy looked over to where Peter was.  He was still talking with Gandalf but they had moved away from Thorin.  Several other dwarves had moved closer to the fire, but still within a few steps of Thorin, should he need them.  Lucy stood up and approached him.  None of the dwarves stopped her or blocked her way.  Thorin’s head was down and he looked like he might be asleep, but it snapped up as Lucy approached.  His face relaxed, but he did not smile at her.

“Mister Thorin, won’t you reconsider my offer to help you?”

“Little lady,” he sighed, “As I have told you, I do not wish to show you my wounds, but I thank you.”

She looked over a little ways and saw the gray haired dwarf.  “That dwarf there, the one with the ear trumpet,” she pointed to Oin, “He was looking to you earlier and helping you.  Is he your healer?”

“Aye.”

“If I gave him my cordial, will you allow him to help you?” Lucy asked.

Thorin sighed again.  “Why?” he asked.  “Why do you offer us help so easily?  We hardly know who you are and you don’t know us.  Why waste your precious cordial on me?”

Lucy stepped back and then knelt before Thorin.  “Why wouldn’t I?  I know we have only just met, but I hate to see you in pain.  Especially when I can help.”

“None of your kind are helpful to dwarves out of the goodness of their heart.”

“I am not like the men of your world then.  In Narnia, I have known and been friends with many dwarves.  We have worked together, fought together and taken meals together.  I hold them with the same respect I would anyone in Narnia,” Lucy said.

“Then Narnia must be a good and kind place,” Thorin said with some mirthless humor in his voice.

“It is and I will think no differently just because I’m in Middle Earth now.  I can see you are a good person and you are in pain.  I can help.”  Lucy looked on at the proud, injured dwarf before her.  He looked so sad.

“I have nothing to give you in return.  All I possess right now is my sword and the clothes on my back.”

“Well, it’s a good thing payment for my help is quite simple.” Lucy stood up and looked at him in her most stern face, which was actually quite comical.  “You are required to pay me with a smile.”

Thorin looked at the girl’s grinning face.  He couldn’t help but return her bright smile.

“Oh, payment in advance.  Excellent choice.  What is your healer’s name?” Lucy asked.

“Oin.”

She gave Thorin one more smile before turning to Oin.  She approached him from his front, not wishing to startle him.  He saw her and put his ear trumpet up.

“Would you please take care of Mister Thorin?” she held out her cordial flask.  “Just put one small drop on each wound.”

Oin looked to Thorin, who nodded.  He stood and gently took the flask from Lucy then he went to Thorin’s side.

“Lucy,” Peter came up to her, “What are you doing?  You never let anyone else touch the cordial.  You are the only one to administer it.”

Lucy patted him on the arm.  “It will be alright Peter.”  She walked over to where Susan, Bilbo and the young scribe, Ori were talking.  She was nervous about letting someone else take her flask, but she knew in her heart, she needed to help that dwarf.  She didn’t understand why, only that he needed to be well.

Peter watched as Thorin and Oin walked away from the rest of the camp.  He didn’t understand Lucy at all.  They would misuse her cordial and she would have none left.

It wasn’t long before Edmund, Fili, Kili and Gloin returned to camp with some meat.  They had managed to catch two rabbits and several game birds.  Bombur, Edmund and Kili sat down to prepare the animals to cook.  Bofur and Gloin started preparing spits to roast the meat on. 

“Hey, where’s uncle?” Fili asked.

“He’s being treated by Oin,” Balin said.

“Good,” Fili nodded.  “Those warg bites couldn’t have been doing him much good.”

Peter walked over to Lucy, “May I have a word with you?”

She followed her brother a little out of the way.  By now the sun was almost set and darkness was filling the forest.

“What is it, Peter?  Mister Bilbo was telling a most amusing story.”

“Lucy, why did you give that dwarf your flask?”

“Oh, Peter, really.  I do believe I’ve already explained this to you.  Mister Thorin wouldn’t let me help him, but I could tell he was in great pain.  He needed the cordial.”

Peter was frustrated by Lucy’s complete trust in these strangers.  “But we don’t know these dwarves at all.  How do you know they won’t waste it?”

“I don’t believe Mister Thorin would allow any of the cordial to be wasted.  I know we don’t know them at all, but think about it, Peter.  We were put in the path of these dwarves and my healing cordial magically appeared in my pocket.  I didn’t have it on me at home in England.  I left it in Narnia.  So why did it suddenly come to me, if not to use to help these dwarves?”

Peter sighed. “Very well. It’s your cordial.”

“Thank you,” Lucy said.  “Besides, I like Mister Thorin.  He seems so stern and hard, but I’ve seen it in his eyes.  There’s sadness there.  And have you noticed how the rest of his company follow him, obey him and protect him?  He is, obviously, very important to this group.”

“I believe he is, but they have not yet told me who they really are and where they are going,” Peter said.  They walked back to the campfire.

Thorin was returning from where he had gone off to be healed.  He looked so much better and walked without pain.  He came up to Lucy and gave her a slight bow.  “Your cordial, little queen.  Thank you.  It has healed me and I feel better than I have in many weeks.”  He held out the flask to her.

Lucy took it and pushed it into her pocket.  “I’m glad it worked.  You look better, too.”

“If there is ever anything I can do for you, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“That is kind, Mister Thorin, but truly, you owe me nothing,” Lucy was blushing.

“I believe we will have some food to eat soon,” Thorin said.

“Yes, your son said they had some success,” Lucy looked over to where Kili and Edmund sat.

“My son?  I have no son,” Thorin looked at her quizzically.

“Oh?  I’m sorry. There is one who looks a lot like you, wears your colors, and stood with you when you were injured.  I assumed he was your son,” Lucy was red with embarrassment.

“Ah, you speak of Kili.  He is my sister’s son.  My nephew.  He and Fili belong to my younger sister, but there have been many who mistake Kili and I for father and son.”

“I hope you’ll forgive me,” Lucy said.

“There is nothing to forgive.  My nephews are my heirs and they are honorable dwarves.  I would be happy to call them my sons.”

They rejoined the group around the campfire.  There wasn’t much to eat between the nineteen of them, but what they had was delicious.  Thorin went about setting up the watch schedule for the night.  Peter and Edmund insisted on taking a turn.  Since they weren’t far from the Misty Mountains and those horrible goblins, Thorin had two people on watch at all times. 

He sighed at the misfortune of having found four lost, unarmed children that he now felt some responsibility for, but he had to admit to himself, he quite like the youngest; Lucy, who had showed him such unrestrained kindness towards him.  Without knowing his lineage or position in life as a king, Lucy, a queen in her own way, had served him.  She had brought him water to drink and healed his wounds.  He had a high respect for the little girl and really, all of the children.  They had treated his company no differently because they were dwarves.  It was a kindness he was not use to having from outsiders.

That night, before retiring, Thorin checked on everyone in the company.  They had nothing to sleep on or blankets to cover themselves with, but they seemed to be resting well.  Lucy was curled up next to her sister, but they were shaking in the cooler night air.  Thorin removed his own fur lined coat and placed it on top of the girls.  He then went and lay out near Fili and Kili, keeping Orcrist at his side.  Dwalin and Balin were keeping first watch.  He would get some sleep now, before his own turn on watch came around.  He fell asleep thinking how interesting it would be to visit this Narnia place and see these children as its rulers.  He wouldn't want to live there, under their rule.  He was a king himself, after all, but certainly it would be an interesting place to visit.


	2. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pevensie children have a very different experience in Mirkwood than the dwarves.

They had gotten supplies at Beorn’s house.  Beorn hadn’t been especially happy to help them but his desire to get the dwarves out of his home, drove him to help.  Gandalf had been able to find two swords for Edmund and Peter.  They were thin, like the kind preferred by the men.  Not like the large heavy ones that dwarves used.  The boys had sparred with members of his company and at first, they were weak and quick to tire, but they had good fighting form.  By the time they left Beorn’s they were stronger, could endure longer, and showing more skill with their swords.

Lucy and Susan kept small knives on them and Susan was given a bow and a quiver full of arrows.  She proved to Kili she was a good shot and Thorin started to worry that Kili would fall in love with the human archer.  He tried to talk the children into staying at Beorn’s, but they would not.  They insisted they had come to Middle Earth for a reason and they didn’t think that reason was to live at the skin-changer’s home and eat honey bread.

In Mirkwood, the children proved they weren’t useless in a fight when the spiders attacked.  Susan had stood in the middle of their company and shot arrow after arrow, taking down many.  Peter and Edmund fought bravely and managed to kill as many spiders as anyone else.  Thorin felt a need to stay by Lucy.  He didn’t want her to fight and really didn’t think her capable, but he was proved wrong when her small knife flew and hit a spider dead in the face, just before it could attack Thorin.

Then there had been the elves.  Oh how he hated elves.  Especially these elves.  The very elves who had abandoned his people and turned their backs when the homeless dwarves of Erebor had come to them for aid.  Thranduil had questioned him asking about his quest, but also asking why he had four children in his company.

“They were lost and in need and I gave them aid and protection.  Unlike some people I know.”

The look on Thranduil’s face was priceless when Thorin had said that.  Of course, that comment had forfeited any hope he had of help or at least release from Thranduil, but it had been worth it.

Thorin wasn’t completely sure how long he had been in his cell.  Only a couple of days, by his guess, which wasn’t long considering he had been sentenced to a hundred years.   Thorin was completely alone.  Since they had been separated, he hadn’t seen nor heard anything of his company.  He missed them all.  His best mates, Dwalin and Balin.  His nephews.  Bofur’s ridiculous jokes.  Dori’s fussing at his brothers.  Bifur’s crazed rants in Khuzdul.  Even Bombur’s enormous snores would have been music to his ears.  But here, in this cell, it was almost complete sensory deprivation.  He could not see nor hear anything, except when the elves came with food.  Even then, they wouldn’t speak.  They took the old plate away and shoved in a new one without ever saying a word or answering his questions.

He worried for his company and he worried for the children.  He didn’t know if they had been put into cells as well.  They never should have come.  He should have insisted they stay with the skin-changer.  They had been so well behaved, brave and not bad in a fight.  His heart had started to wrap itself around young Lucy.  If he had his way, he would make her his adopted daughter, with all the bounty and privileges of that position.  But he was sure her siblings would not allow it.  Still, sitting here, alone, Thorin had plenty of time to think and one thought that came to him many times was he wished he had a daughter to dote upon.

His isolation let his mind wander in every direction.  Most of his thoughts were dark and sad.  He had so much to regret.  He had been here two weeks now?  Oh this was going to be a long hundred years.  He most likely will go insane long before a decade were to be completed.

But then Bilbo found him.  Thorin had clung to Bilbo’s hands like a crazed man.  He craved the physical touch and the sound of Bilbo’s voice.  Bilbo informed him they rest were all well and healthy and that the children were being treated like honored guests in Thranduil’s halls.  Bilbo also promised he had found a means for their escape and would soon put his plan into action.

* * *

As soon as they had been captured, after fighting off those horribly huge spiders, the children were separated from the dwarves.  Their bonds were removed and they were placed in a room, with a guard.

“No matter what,” Peter had whispered to them, “say nothing of Thorin’s quest.  And it probably best not to mention Narnia.  If he asks, we were lost in the forest; Thorin’s company found us and invited us to travel with them.”

The children nodded and they all stuck to that story when later, a tall man came to them to question them.  His hair was long and blond.  Not golden blond, like their friend Fili, but white blond.  They had quickly learned he was Thranduil, king of the woodland elves of Mirkwood.  He had locked up the dwarves, but the children would be his guests.  They were given a lovely suite with two sleeping rooms and a sitting room.  The food had been excellent and there was music and stories. 

There were many things about this life with the elves that reminded them of Cair Paravel.  Except they couldn’t leave to go outside and they weren’t allowed to see their friends.

All the children had been very impressed with the elves.  They were all so tall, elegant, and graceful.   They were a solemn bunch, though, and Lucy longed for the laughter of Bofur or Kili.

“Please Mister Thranduil, won’t you let us visit our friends?” Lucy asked.  They had been here for a week now and had not been allowed to see the dwarves at all.  Very little was said about them either.  All Lucy knew was that they were in dungeon cells, which made her very sad.

“I’ve told you, young one, you cannot see the dwarves.  They are detained,” Thranduil said.

“So why not let us see them? They aren’t going anywhere,” Edmund said.

“They are my prisoners and I do not want them being able to get messages across to each other in case there is any attempt at escape.”

Peter tried talking in a kingly, diplomatic fashion to Thranduil, but he refused anything Peter said.  So Peter decided to work on Thranduil’s son, Legolas, who was a bit merrier than his father.  Legolas took the boys on a spider hunting trip, one day, explaining to them they were trying to rid the forest of the spiders, but no matter how many they killed, more would come back. 

After a good long day out hunting and killing many spiders, Legolas seemed to be in a cheerful mood and Peter decided now was as good a chance as any to bring up the dwarves.

“Is there any chance on securing a release for the dwarves?” Peter asked as they were brushing down their horses.  

“And why would you want that?” Legolas asked.

“Because they did nothing wrong and only want to cross the forest,” Peter said.

“Why do they wish to cross the forest?”

“They have told me they are going to visit their kin in the Iron Hills,” Peter said.

“I’m not sure my father believes them.  He believes they are going back to reclaim their homeland of Erebor, which would be a very foolish thing,” Legolas sneered.

“But why?” asked Edmund.  “It’s their home, why not go back?”

“Because of the dragon.  Surely, in the time you have travelled with them, they have told you the story of Smaug.”

“Well, yes, but that was more than a hundred years ago,” Edmund said.

“A hundred years is nothing to a dragon.  They are near immortal.  They can sleep for centuries and not wake to eat or drink.  That dragon is still there and if they are planning on taking back their homeland, it can only bring death to the rest of the lands that are near Erebor,” Legolas explained, not too kindly.  “This is a forest that would not stand up to dragon fire.”

“Oh, I see.  Yes, I suppose that would be quite dangerous.  For many,” Edmund nodded.   “But what if they should succeed?”

“Don’t you understand, human child?  There is a dragon there.  They will not succeed.”  Legolas walked away from the stables.

“I don’t think that’s a good subject to bring up with him again,” Peter said.

“Perhaps not,” Edmund agreed, “but if we don’t, the dwarves will be in the dungeons until they die.  We have to keep trying to have them released.”

Peter nodded.

Susan loved the attention the elves lavished upon her.  Back when they had been in Narnia, she had grown from a teenager into a beautiful woman.  There had been so many who had wanted to meet her, court her, marry her.  Back in England, she was a teenager.  They were living in the country, with Professor Kirke.  There were no boys there.   Her school was an all-girls school and she was treated as the rest of the girls in the school.  But, there were many handsome elves here who paid her compliments, escorted her about the kingdom, and danced with her one evening when they had much music.

She missed being a queen.  She had been able to stay up late, and sleep in.  She had her own horse and could leave and go for a ride anytime she pleased.  She had governed many and had many servants.  There had been cooks from whom she could ask for any meal and it would be prepared.  Her clothes had been beautiful.  She loved her people and wasn’t afraid to fight for them.  When times called, she worked with them and fought with them against common foes.  It had been such a good life.  Now, she was being treated like a queen again and she was loving it.

Lucy and Edmund weren’t quite so content in the elven kingdom.  They tried to sneak out to find the dwarves one day, but they had been caught and warned not to do that again.  In Lucy’s mind, she could see no end to their imprisonment.  She hoped they would find some way to escape, but it seemed an impossible dream.

* * *

As Throin’s barrel dropped into the river and cold water surrounded him, he couldn’t help but feel very guilty at leaving the children behind, but thankful that he had all these same.  These barrels were not an ideal way to travel for anyone, but dwarves were hearty folk.  They would survive.  The children probably would not have.

As loath as he was to think it, the children were better off staying in Thranduil’s Halls than coming with Thorin.  Here they would be safe, eat well, and be housed for the winter months.  With Thorin, there was no telling what trials they would be forced to endure.  They hadn’t exactly had the best luck on this journey.  And there was still a dragon to face.

 It was better this way.

* * *

 

“Well, well,” Thranduil came up to the children, who were at dinner with some of his subjects.  “It seems your dwarves have escaped and left you here.”

“What?” Lucy cried.

“Yes, they are gone.  All of them.  Seems they didn’t want to take you with them,” Thranduil’s goaded Edmund and Lucy, who had still been regularly asking to see the dwarves.

“Well, I’m jolly glad for them,” Edmund said.  “You were quite beastly to keep them in the dungeons and not even let us visit them.”

“Beastly?” the elven king laughed.  “Hardly and I will prove that to you now.  I will give you a choice.  If you wish, you may stay here with me.  You will have nice rooms, nice clothes, good food and a vocation of your choice.  You will be treated like princes and princesses.”

Edmund frowned.  He was a king.  He did not want to be treated like a prince in this elven hall.

“Or?” Peter asked.

“Or, you may join with your dwarves.  They escaped down the river.  I know where that river ends.  You can meet up with them there and continue on in the cold of winter to their forsaken mountain.”

“Why would you give us this choice?” Edmund asked skeptically.

“I only kept you to annoy the dwarves.  Well, except for Thorin.  He never knew your whereabouts.  For all he knew, you were in prison too.”

“That’s quite rotten of you,” Lucy said.

“Without the dwarves here, I have no interest in you, but you are welcome to stay.  I say, it’s a good deal warmer and safer here than out travelling with those unpleasant dwarves,” Thanduil said.

Peter could see Lucy’s face was turning red with anger.  “King Thanduil,” Peter spoke very diplomatically.  “You have been incredibly gracious to us and we thank you for your kindness, but I feel we need to move on.”

“Very well.”  Thranduil sounded very bored.   “Tauriel, take these children to the dock at the end of the river.  See they are returned to Thorin Oakenshield.”

The elven guard nodded her head, “My Lord,” she said.  “Come children, we must hurry if we wish to catch them.”


	3. Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel leads the Pevensie children to Laketown where they meet up with Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin.

They had just missed them.  Tauriel could see the boat the dwarves were on, off in the distance, headed for Laketown.  “Come along.  If we want to get to them, we’ll have to take horses.  Can you ride?”

The children looked at each other and laughed.  Could they ride?  They were kings and queens.  Of course they could ride.  It took time for them to return to the elven halls, get horses and ride to Laketown’s land entrance.  A full day, a night, and another full day had passed.

“I do hope they’re alright,” Lucy said as they rode towards the bridge that would get them to Laketown. 

“So do I,” Peter said.  They had only been able to secure three horses.  Peter and Edmund shared one, Lucy and Susan shared another and Tauriel rode the third.  They arrived and Susan used kind words and blinking her pretty eyes to get them past the guards.  Tauriel had laughed at Susan, but Susan shrugged.  It had worked and they were in.

Tauriel’s elf eyes picked up movement on the roof tops.  Orcs.  Orcs never went to Laketown.  There was nothing for them there, so if they were here now, they had a reason and most likely, that reason was the dwarves.

She followed them, and arrived in time to hear a girl’s scream.  “Stay here!” Tauriel yelled to the children.  She ran to the source of the sound – a house, high above the water, was being invaded by many orcs. 

Peter and Edmund did what they had been told, but they pulled their swords, ready to defend themselves, if necessary.  Peter saw one of their dwarf friends run past.  It was Bofur and he was being chased by some foul creature.  Peter ran behind the orc and stabbed it.  It fell to the ground, and tripped Bofur in the process.  Bofur found himself being helped back onto his feet.

“Peter!  Where did you come from?” Bofur cried.

“What was that?” Peter pointed to the creature.

“An orc.  Nasty things, aren’t they?”

“I think there is more and they’re attacking a house,” Peter said.

Bofur looked up and could see the orcs on the roof top of Bard’s home.  There were children in that house and Fili and Kili!  Bofur ran to the steps.  By the time he reached the house, the last orc was falling dead at the feet of an elf.  Kili laid on the floor, groaning in pain and Fili looked terrified.

“We’re losing him,” Oin said to Fili.

Tauriel went to the door and saw Peter standing on the dock.  She waved to him to come up.  Peter nodded and went to fetch his siblings.  Edmund had a dead orc at his feet as well and Peter felt terrible for leaving Edmund and his sisters without his protection.  But they were all well and Tauriel had bid them to go into the house.

When they entered the battered home, the first thing they saw was Kili, withering on the floor in terrible pain.  The next thing they noticed was the dozen orcs lying dead all over the room.

“Lucy!  Thank Mahal, we need your healing cordial,” Fili called to her while he cradled Kili’s head in his arms.

Lucy pulled the diamond flask from her pocket and went to Kili.  His leg was black and horrible.  His face was white, except for his eyes, which were red, sunken and blank.  The pain seemed to be driving him insane. 

“What happened?” Tauriel asked.

“He was shot in the leg, by an orc, earlier in the day.  He kept saying he was fine,” Fili, who was normally so strong and confident, looked terrified.

The tall elf looked at Kili’s leg.  “There’s an arrowhead in his leg!  Nothing can be done until it’s removed.”

Peter, Fili and Bofur lifted Kili and placed him on the table.  It took most everyone in the room to hold down Kili and his leg.  A small girl was in the corner, crying.  Susan went to her.

“It’s going to be alright,” Susan sat next to her.  The little girl’s eyes were wide.  “My name is Susan.”

“I’m Tilda.”

“I’ll sit with you, Tilda.”  Susan put her arm around Tilda’s shoulders and the little girl leaned into her.  They watched the operation.

Kili yelled in pain as Tauriel took out the arrowhead.  “It’s was poisoned.  What is this liquid you have, Lucy?”

“It’s a healing cordial.  It can heal any wound,” Lucy answered.

“Can it draw out poison?”

“I’m not sure,” Lucy said.  She had never had to do that before.

“I’ll draw out the poison and then you can use your healing cordial,” Tauriel said.  Lucy nodded and waited.  She watched in awe as Tauriel placed a poultice of green leaves on Kili’s legs and began chanting in a strange language.  Kili quieted and fell still.  Fili still looked to be worried out of his mind.  Lucy couldn’t help but wonder where Thorin was.  Kili was his nephew.  Surly he knew Kili was ill.  Had he left him behind?  She would ask the moment she could.

Finally, Tauriel pulled away.  Kili was quiet.  Lucy went to him and uncorked her flask.  She carefully dropped one drop of the red cordial onto the wound and within moments, the wound had healed over.  The skin was still red and tender, but the wound was gone.

Fili placed his forehead onto Kili’s and whispered something in a language Lucy did not know.  She moved away from the brothers and let them have a moment.  Lucy went and stood by Peter. 

“Bofur,” Peter whispered.  “What happened?”

Bofur explained to the children their terrifying ride in the barrels, Kili being shot in the leg by an orc and Thorin taking the rest of the company on up to the mountain.  He asked the children how they had managed to escape Thranduil and Peter filled him in.

Tauriel stayed for a while, making sure Kili was breathing normally and feeling his skin for any sign of infection, but there was none.  She said her goodbyes and left the children in the care of the dwarves.  She had done her duty and would now return home.  Susan and the eldest girl of the house, Sigrid, helped to get everyone settled into beds.  Susan and Sigrid discovered they were very close in age and quietly talked for a while about having a younger brother and sister to look out for.

Their rest didn’t last long.  A great rumble woke them and before they knew what was going on, the town was on fire. 

Peter, Edmund, and Fili, helped to get the girls and Kili out of the house and into a boat.  Fili and Peter pushed the oars into the water and they navigated their small, over-loaded craft, into the open waters.  Fire was all around them and the town burned with such intensity that it melted all the ice in the water.  Sigrid had screamed to her brother to stay with them, but he had said he needed to get to their da and had run the other direction.

Finally, they arrived on land in time to see a huge dragon be hit by a large arrow and fall into the lake.

“We need to get to Erebor,” Fili said.  The others nodded.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy puts her healing cordial to great use.

Lucy found an empty room, not far from where the rest of the company worked.  It was dark and cold, but Lucy didn’t care.  She went to a corner of the room, slid down against the wall and buried her face into her hands.  She wept.

Everything was going wrong.  She had been so excited to see Thorin and at first, he was very happy to see her again.  But now, he was yelling, ordering and being down right mean.  This wasn’t the Thorin she had met all those weeks ago in the forest.  This was a different man all together.  The sadness was gone from his eyes and replaced with fire and anger.  She feared him now.

Especially after what had just happened with Mister Bilbo.

Lucy heard footsteps and tried to stop her crying.  It would not do to be found crying.  Peter would probably scold her for it.  She wasn’t a baby. 

“Lucy?” the voice was not her brother, but one of the dwarves. 

She felt him sitting down beside her and a large hand came to rest on her back, between her shoulder blades.  She sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears.

“Lucy,” the voice sounded so sad, “I’m so sorry.  He should never have yelled at you like that.  And I know that if he were in his right mind, he would never have done that.  I’m sure he’ll be quite horrified with himself when he thinks about what he’s done.”

She looked up into the kind face of the prince, Fili.  His eyes were red and he looked so tired.

“I should not have spoken, I guess, but what he did was so terrible,” she whispered, afraid that if she used her voice, she would cry again.

“I know.  Oh, Lucy, I wish you hadn’t come.  Your life would have been better to have never known us that endure this pain,” Fili said.

Lucy’s back stiffened.  “No.  I don’t believe that.  My heart breaks to see Thorin like this when I have seen him as such a noble dwarf, but I would not wish away my time with him or any of you, to be spared this heartache.”

“You truly are a queen.  If we get through this alive, maybe we would put you in charge of Erebor,” Fili smiled.

“That would not do,” Lucy looked into his face.  “You are the prince in line to be king.  Erebor is to be yours.

She leaned against him for a little while and they sat together, silently.

“I want you to promise me something,” Fili finally spoke.  Lucy nodded her head against his shoulder.  “If it does come to war, which I think is very likely to happen, I don’t want you anywhere near it.  Stay in the mountain.”

“But Fili,” Lucy started.

“Now, now.  I don’t question your bravery, loyalty or strength, but this is going to be ugly and I fear many will die.  I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.  Stay safe, so that you may help us when it is all over.  We will need your bravery then, more than we will need it on the battle field.  So please, Lucy, promise me now that you will not enter the war.”

“I promise,” Lucy said.  She would fight, if needed, but the truth was, she did not wish to see the battle.  She had witnessed too many and had no desire to see anymore.

“Fili!” a thunderous voice bellowed.

“I must go.  Stay in here, for a while, if you wish.  I’ll see you again before we head out,” Fili quickly stood and ran from the room, leaving Lucy alone again.  She wanted to cry again, but found she could not, so for a while she sat and listened to the noises and voices coming from the other side of the doorway.

“Where have you been?  Why are you not suited up?” Thorin yelled to his nephew.

“I had other business to attend to first,” Fili answered.

“There is no other business but mine!” Thorin yelled.  “I am your king!”

“And I am a prince and I had other matters that needed to be seen to!  A king needs to care for his people as much as he needs to protect his kingdom.” Fili yelled back.  He had never yelled at his uncle like this before.

“Don’t you dare tell me how to run a kingdom.  You are a prince in blood and name only.  You have not been a true prince in deed yet to a true kingdom!”

Fili felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.  Did Thorin really think so poorly of him?  All those times in the Blue Mountains when Fili had led hunting parties to protect their borders from foul beasts and all those time he had rallied the dwarves to aid those in need or build a home that had been destroyed; the time he had fought off a group of men who threatened to take the virtue and honor from a dwarrowdam… did none of those deeds mean anything?  Had he not been acting like a prince all these years? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder.  It was Kili’s and Fili fell silent.  He did not trust himself not to say something that would anger Thorin more.  His shoulders slumped.  He didn’t care anymore.  Nothing he had done had meant anything to Thorin.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Thorin turned to the rest of the company, who had witnessed everything.  “Tensions are high.  We have faced a dragon and reclaimed Erebor, only to have it threatened with war an hour later.  We will fight.  We will rid ourselves of the men and elves who threatened us and once we have peace again, we will be able to glorify in the success of our quest.  Things will be better.  But for now, we have a war to fight.  I look at each and every one of you right now, and I see my brothers.  Brothers in purpose, brothers in spirit, brothers in arms.  I could not have asked for a better company, had I every dwarf in Middle Earth behind me.  Stand with me again.  Fight with me once more and we will enjoy the fruits of our labors when Erebor is once again the kingdom she was meant to be.”

Thorin’s speech seem to have done the trick and everyone cheered to be following their king, momentarily forgetting the horrible accusations that had been hurled at Fili.  They would follow him again and live a better life afterwards.  Thorin walked out of the room.

Fili looked to the three stunned children and beckoned them to him.  He only had a few minutes.  Thorin might not see Fili as a prince and perhaps he wasn’t, but he felt strongly about those in their care and that included these children.

“No child should go to war, but I know that you three are different.  I cannot stop Peter and Edmund.  You are kings in your world and I am not, so I cannot tell you what to do.  But, I would ask that perhaps you stay by the gates of Erebor, guard them and let none who is our enemy, enter into its halls.  Susan, a lass should never be in a battle.  We do not let our women fight, although, sometimes they do and we can’t stop them.  They are a force to be reckoned with, I can assure you.  But I would not have you in the battle.”  He took her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb over to top of her hand.

“Fili, give me a bow and as many arrows as you can spare. I will stay on the battlements and pick off your enemies,” Susan said.  “I can fight without being in the heat of battle.”

Fili nodded.  “Kili and I will see that you have what you need.”  Beside him, Kili gravely nodded his head.  “We must be quick now.”

“Where’s Lucy?” Edmund asked.

“In there,” Fili pointed to the room where Lucy sat on the floor.  “I have spoken to her.  I don’t want her near the battle, but when it is over, we might have need of her kind spirit and healing cordial.”

“Come on, before Thorin gets back,” Kili said. Fili released Susan’s hand and the children moved to get their things, but Kili kept his hand on Fili’s shoulder.  “Fee.  Don’t take to heart what Uncle just said.  You know how proud he is of you.”

“I don’t know that.  Not anymore.  I thought I had been acting like a prince, but I guess I wasn’t.  But back when we were in Ered Luin, I suppose I know that Uncle was proud me.  But this is not Uncle Thorin.  Not anymore.  This is King Thorin and I was wrong to challenge him.  I have learned my lesson and I will follow my king to the end,” Fili words were quiet, but strong.

“Just don’t do anything too reckless,” Kili said.

Fili smiled at his brother, “That’s funny, coming from you.”

They pressed their foreheads together.  They might not have another moment in which to say goodbye.  No more words were spoken, but they each understood the other and finally, with moist eyes, they pulled apart and headed to follow Thorin into war.

* * *

Lucy was sure she had used as much of her cordial since arriving in Middle Earth than she did all her twelve years in Narnia.  She had never seen such a vicious war with so many involved.  So many were injured and their injuries so numerous, Lucy could not give everyone the cordial for all their wounds.  Instead, she would drop one drop into their mouths.  It wouldn’t heal the wounds on the outside, but it took care of the ones on the inside and sped up their overall healing.  She had saved many from the brink of death with a single drop of her cordial.

While the battle had raged, Lucy had spent her time packing a bag stuffed full with strips of cloth.   It was all she could do to keep out the terrible thoughts that kept swarming through her head.  More than once, she had called to Aslan.  He never came, but she would feel a little better for a little while.

It had been Susan who came down from the battlements and told her the battle was over.  She was worried for Edmund and Peter.  They had managed to stay near the gates, like Fili had asked, but she hadn’t seen them in a while.  Lucy inquired about the company, but Susan said she had not seen any of them in a long time. She admitted, though, it was hard to tell who was who when they were wearing armor.

They needed to find their brothers and so ran to the gates.  Edmund was holding up Peter and helping him walk or rather, limp back inside the mountain.  Lucy ran to him. 

“I think my leg might be broken,” Peter answered her unasked question.  He let out a yell of pain as they lowered him.  Lucy pulled out some cloth from her bag and with Susan’s help, they braced and wrapped Peter’s leg.  Lucy fed him a drop of her cordial.  She turned to Edmund.  He assured her that all his injuries were minor skin wounds and he was quite well.

And so she and Susan set out onto the battle field, Susan still carried her bow and last quiver of arrows in case there were any orcs who were still alive.

Hundreds of dwarves, men and elves lay dead or wounded.  The girls walked among them, searching for a familiar face, helping those whom they could.  It was slow going.  Finally, Susan went back to the mountain.  She would get a fire going with hot water for cleaning injuries or making tea.  She knew where Bombur had kept their supply of food and she would cook and feed those who came to her.

From then on, any who could walk, Lucy would instruct to go back to the mountain, where they would find a warm fire and water.  Others were walking about, seeking injured survivors and finally, Lucy saw one she recognized.  It was Nori.

“Mister Nori!  You’re alive,” Lucy ran to him.

“Have you seen any of the others?” Nori asked.

She shook her head.  “No.  Not yet.  You are the first from the company I have found.”

Nori shook his head and looked around.  “I lost track of Ori.  I hope he’s alright.”

“Well, he’s not this way,” Lucy pointed behind her.

“I must find him and Dori,” Nori started to walk again.

“Nori?” Lucy called to him.  “I’m glad to see you alive.”

He smiled at her.  “It’s good to see you too.  I think they are setting up some healing tents yonder.”  Nori pointed towards an area up alongside a white cliff.  There was a tent, grey against the white.

Lucy started to head in that direction, stepping over bodies of friend and foe.  On her way, she found Gloin, sitting on a rock with his head in his hands.  His face was pale.

“Mister Gloin?” Lucy walked up to him. 

He looked up to her and smiled.  “Mahal, child, it’s good to see you.”

“And you,” Lucy said.

“If you’re looking for some of the others, they’re in the tent,” Gloin said.

“How is your brother?” Lucy asked.

Gloin smiled, “He’s alive and mostly unhurt, though I fear he might have completely lost his hearing.”

Lucy patted him on the arm.  “I’m happy to know you are both alive and well.”

She left Gloin and headed towards the tents.  Several dwarves were carrying another dwarf into the tent.  There was no mistaking that golden hair.  It was Fili.  Lucy ran to the tent and pulled back at the flap.  Among other dwarves, elves and men, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bofur were laid out on bedrolls and surrounded by healers.  Fili let out a cry as his armor and clothes were cut away from his body.

“Get out girl!” one elf shouted.

That caused everyone to look up, except for Oin, who hadn’t heard and kept working on Fili.

“This is no place for a child,” another dwarf said.

“Wait,” a familiar, deep voice nearly whispered.  “Lucy, is that you?”

Lucy went to Thorin’s side.  His face was bruised and a large cut at his forehead was dripping blood, despite being bandaged.  She could see they had pulled off his top clothes and most of his torso and arms sported thick bandages. 

“Thorin, I’m so happy to see you,” Lucy cried, gingerly putting her hand on his arm.

“Not for much longer.   I want to apologize to you,” Thorin’s eyes closed for a moment as if the simple act of breathing caused him much pain.

“Save the apologies for later, let me help you,” Lucy held up her flask.

“No.  Not until you administer your cordial to my nephews.  Their lives are more important than mine.  Go to them,” Thorin breathed.

Lucy walked to Kili.  He looked dead.  She tried not to see the many bloody bandages that covered him.  She uncorked the bottle and tipped his head back ever so gently.  One red drop stained his lips before sliding into his mouth.  She held her breath and waited for some sign he was improving.  Edmund had been very nearly dead when she had applied her cordial for the very first time.  It had saved him.  “Please Aslan,” she prayed in her heart, “let him live.”

A moment later, Kili’s chest rose higher as he took in a deep breath.  His eyes fluttered open, dazed for a moment, then they turned to Lucy and he smiled.  “Lucy.”

Fili let out a groan and Kili’s head whipped around to see his brother’s shirt being cut away.  A gash that ran most of the length of his torso could be seen.

“Fili!” He practically pushed Lucy over in his efforts to be by his brother’s side.  An elf put his hand on Kili’s shoulders, keeping him from getting up and hurting himself again.

Lucy got up and went to Fili, the healers were packing the wound with clean bandages.  Lucy knelt by Fili and pulled at the blood soaked bandages.

“No, we have to stop the bleeding,” the dwarf, who was trying to reapply the linens, said.

“Let her,” Thorin’s voice rumbled.

Lucy tipped her flask over Fili and let one drop fall onto the worst part of the wound.  The internal part of the wound healed, but the wound it’s self was too big to be repaired by cordial alone. “You will still need to stich him,” she said as she moved to his head.  Already the wound bled less.  She tips the flask over his mouth and the cordial went in.

She watched again, silently pleading to Aslan to let him live.  His breathing leveled out and he no longer groaned in pain.  His eyes didn’t open, but he lay still and allowed himself to be tended without fighting the pain.  She put a hand on his head and rubbed his cheek.  “Be still, Fili.  You will be well,” she whispered.

Now she moved back to Thorin.

“No Lucy, not me,” he said.

Lucy looked at him in shock.  “But Thorin, your nephews will live.  Let me help you now.”

“I don’t deserve help.  Death is the only sentence I am fit for, after the way I have behaved.  I cannot bear to look you in the face for my shame.”  The look of despair on Thorin’s strong face was more than Lucy could bear.  She lowered her head onto his shoulder and cried. 

“Please, Thorin, please.  I don’t want you to die.  Fili and Kili don’t want you to die,” Lucy cried.

“I wronged them both, especially Fili.  I deserve neither kindness nor forgiveness.  It is enough they will live.” Thorin’s breaths were shorter and Lucy recognized he was at the end.

“Thorin,” Fili whispered.  “You are forgiven.  Now please live.”

“No,” Thorin breathed.  Lucy turned back to Fili and Kili and silently pleaded with them.   Their eyes were wide and Fili nodded his head in approval. 

“Help him,” he whispered.

Lucy turned back to Thorin, fearing it might be too late.  She tipped the cordial over his mouth and let one drop fall into his parted lips.  She couldn’t watch incase this was the one time the cordial wouldn’t work, or he had already slipped to close to death to be returned.

She cried on his shoulder.

“I thought I told you, not to help me,” Thorin’s voice was stronger than it had been since she entered the tent.

“Oh Mister Thorin,” she smiled as her tears continued to fall down her face.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Well, you promised me a tour of Erebor and I expect you to keep that promise,” she hiccupped in her tears and smiles.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Apology accepted and forgiveness given.  Now, there are others with whom you must make amends.”  She leaned down and kissed the part of his forehead that was not bandaged.  “I’m going to help others.  I’ll see you again later.”

She moved to Bofur and dropped some cordial into his mouth. 

“Make mine a double!” he excitedly said, his eyes flying open.  “Oh, hello, Lucy.”

“Mister Bofur,” she gave his hand a squeeze and then moved to the others in the tent.  Neither Thorin, Fili or Kili spoke again while she was in there, although Fili groaned a few times as his side got stitched up by a healer.  Soon she had administered her cordial to everyone in the tent who needed it.  She left and moved the next tent.

Hours later, Lucy was exhausted and her bag of linens for bandages was empty.  She was such a long ways away from the gates, the winter wind was blowing cold and she felt she had no more strength.  Of the wounded she had helped, most of them had gotten up and walked away, or hopped away.  Those with broken bones were carried away, but no one came back to check on Lucy.  Her feet were frozen and she couldn’t feel her toes. She felt tired and so sat down on a cold rock.  She would rest just for a moment and then head back.

Her fingers were numb, too, she realized.  What a funny feeling.  As best as she could, she pulled her cloak around her, but without feeling in her fingers, it was hard to grasp at the fabric.  There was a muffled shout from somewhere far away.  It might have been her name, but she couldn’t tell.  She closed her eyes.

“Little daughter,” a deep voice spoke in her ear.  “It is not time to sleep yet.”

“But I’m so tired, Aslan,” Lucy said, knowing the voice without thinking about how remarkable it was that he was speaking to her.  She felt something warm and furry tickle her face.

“You must stay awake so they can find you,” he said.

“I am awake,” Lucy moaned.  A rough, wet, warm tongue licked her cheek and she felt Aslan’s breath on her.  Her mind cleared and she opened her eyes.  Aslan was not there, but she could see two figures approaching her.

“Lucy!” one called out.  Peter was by her side, removing his cloak and wrapping it around his sister.  “She’s frozen.”

In one swift movement, Dwalin picked up Lucy and cradled her like a small child.  Considering she was his height, it was a bit awkward, but Dwalin was strong and he carried her with ease.  They made their way back to the gates of Erebor.  It was a long hike, but nothing would stop Dwalin or Peter from reaching the warm fires in the hall that lay just beyond the entrance.  Dwalin placed Lucy on a mountain of soft furs just next to the fire.

Susan came over and began to remove Lucy’s shoes and stockings.  Peter took off her wet cloak and pulled a fur up and over her body.  Her cheeks started to turn red and she began to shiver again.  Peter removed the diamond flask from her pocket and uncorked it.  He gently tipped the liquid into her mouth.  He was not quite so skilled at this as Lucy was and he managed to hit the side of her mouth, but the cordial went in all the same.

Several moments later Lucy opened her eyes and said, “All these years and I never knew it tastes like the most wonderful cherry syrup for cakes.”

Peter let out a nervous laugh.  “Funny, I thought it had a bit of a blueberry taste.”  He pulled Lucy into his arms and hugged her tightly.  Susan and Edmund circled their arms around them too, and the four siblings held tight to each other.  They had almost lost Lucy to the cold and that would have been the greatest loss they could ever imagine to happen to them, to Middle Earth, Narnia and England all put together.

“I’m not sure about your feet,” Susan said when they pulled back from each other.  Lucy’s toes had been blue.  Too blue to be a normal kind of cold.  She was afraid frostbite had set into them.  She pulled back at the fur and they looked at Lucy’s toes.  They were normal and pink again.  “That cordial is a miracle indeed.”

Lucy tried to get up, but Susan wouldn’t let her.  “No.  It’s time for sleep.”

“But there are others who need help,” Lucy protested.

“Everyone here has either been helped by you or is not in need of medical assistance.  If any are found who need your cordial, we will wake you.”

Edmund pressed a bowl of hot soup into her hands.  There wasn’t much, but Lucy wasn’t sure her stomach could handle much.  She said her thanks and slowly ate the soup.

“Has anyone heard from Thorin?” she asked.

“He and the princes were moved into the mountain about an hour before we went looking for you.  It was Thorin who inquired about you and we realized it was near dark and no one had seen you in a long time,” Peter explained.  “I’m so sorry we didn’t notice earlier and that it took us so long to find you.”

Lucy yawned.  “It’s alright.  We were all busy.”  She snuggled down into the furs and pulled them close to her.  Very soon, she had fallen asleep.


	5. Redemption

For the next several weeks, the Pevensie children helped do all they could around Erebor.  Refugees from Laketown were staying in the mountain during the winter months and living space had to be found for them all.  There were still some elves in the mountain as well.  Some were still recovering from wounds, but some were there to aid the healers.  Thorin wasn’t entirely thrilled about having the elves there, but he was surprised that he didn’t mind it quite as much as he thought he would.  The elves that were there were helpful and tended to stay out of the king’s way.

Peter and Edmund helped with the clearing out of rooms for people to be housed in.  Susan and Lucy did whatever they could, which was mostly helping the wounded and tending the families in need.  When Susan could, she would sit with the two dwarven princes as they recovered.  Fili and Kili’s wounds would have killed them if not for Lucy’s cordial.  They recovered quickly, despite the severity, but things would never be quite the same for them.  Kili could hardly move his right arm.  The healers assured him that with rest and then proper exercise, he would regain use of his arm, but would never have the strength it once possessed. 

The gash, that had very nearly cut Fili in half, pained him.  Lucy’s cordial had healed the inside injuries, but his body had to be stitched back together and that didn’t come without limitation in his movement. With time and exercise, the skin would learn to stretch again, but he would never be quite as agile as he used to be.

They put up a brave front, but everyone who knew the lads, knew what this loss meant to them. Kili wouldn’t shoot a bow again.  Fili would never be so quick to move, making his style of fighting impossible.  They had always been fighters, but now they had both lost their ability. They felt like they were losing a part of who they were.

“I know how you feel,” Susan said one day, while sitting with them.  “Losing a part of who you are.  We lived for twelve years in Narnia.  I grew up, into a woman.  I almost married.  Then, I was sent back to England and I was back just as I was the moment I entered Narnia.  I was fifteen again, not twenty seven.  I had been a queen and then suddenly, I was a child again.  I was treated like a child, required to return to school, and lost all that I had gained in Narnia, except for my memories.  I knew I had done those things.  I knew I had been a woman, a queen, and a leader, and suddenly, it was all gone.”

“How can you endure?” Fili asked.  “How can you go on knowing you can never be like that again?”

“I don’t know.  You just do.  Some days it’s not bad, but some days, it is so frustrating being treated like a child.  It’s been worst for Peter and Lucy, though.  Peter was a man.  Nearly thirty and high king over an entire realm.  Now he’s a youth again.  And poor Lucy, she’ll have to go through the changes of womanhood again.  That’s no fun once, but to do it twice, I don’t envy her.”

Fili and Kili blushed at what Susan referred too.

“But you two, you have everything to look forward too, where I have had it all taken away.  You have a new kingdom.  Fili and Kili, warriors of the Blue Mountains are no longer needed.  Now, you are Prince Fili and Prince Kili of Erebor.”

Fili nodded solemnly.  Susan was right and he was glad to know she was a kindred spirit and understood what he was going through.  He saw her, strong and still a queen, despite her loss of age.  If she could lose so much of herself and still hold herself like a queen, he could lose part of himself and become a prince.

* * *

Lucy spent as much time as she could with Thorin, who seemed so gloomy all of the time.

“Why are you sad?  You have your home back, the dragon is gone, your friends and family are alive, you are king,” Lucy sat in an armchair much too large for her.  She pulled her feet up under her.

Thorin sighed.  “It’s hard to explain.  I have what I set out for, yes, but the manner in which it was achieved, shames me.”

Thorin had spoken with all he felt he had wronged and apologized.  He spent a long time talking with Mister Bilbo Baggins.  And while she never knew when the talk between Thorin and Fili had happened, she was glad to see they were speaking on friendly terms to one another again.

Fili and Kili, with Susan's help, started planning Thorin’s coronation, but when Thorin heard of their plans, he went to see his nephews.

“Fili, I need to speak to you and Kili.” Thorin’s voice sounded so downtrodden, it saddened Fili.  He was glad the anger and madness was gone from his uncle, but he didn’t like this sad, defeated dwarrow who had replaced him.

“Boys, while I appreciate your planning of the coronation, I’m going to ask that you make a few changes.  Have Balin help Kili with the ceremony, because he is to crown you as king, Fili.”

“What!” both Fili and Kili shouted at the same time.

“No, Uncle,” Fili said.  “You are the king.  Not me.”

“Fili, I have done what I set out to do and reclaimed Erebor.  But I am utterly ashamed of my actions and do not deserved the right to be her king.  You have been a better prince and leader for our people than I and I know that you will be a great king.”

“No, I cannot accept this, Thorin,” Fili said.  “You were right; I’ve not been a true prince of a true kingdom so there is no way I could be a real king of a real kingdom.”

“Stop right now, Fili,” Thorin demanded, sounding for a moment, like his old self.  “I was a fool to have said those things and for that, I will forever be sorry.  That was the most horrible lie I have ever uttered because you have been nothing but an outstanding prince.  And you Kili,” he looked to his other nephew, “are as good and honorable as your brother and I am so very proud of you.  You two are better princes that I could ever have hoped to be.  I spoke horrible words about you in front of our company and our guests.  I will atone for my lies by proving to them, my utmost respect for you, by making you king.”

“After your long reign, Uncle,” Fili said.  “Don’t make me king.  Not yet.  I can’t do this.  I need you to teach me.”

“Fili, I will have no argument over this.  Erebor needs a good king and our people deserve the best.  That’s you.  I will stay and if you will have me, I will be one of your advisors, after Kili and Balin, of course.  Now please, do the right thing for our people and become their king.”

So the mood of planning the ceremony changed considerably. Fili, while thankful for his uncle’s confidence in him, could not help but think Thorin was making a terrible mistake.  But Thorin would hear no argument on the matter and so Fili reluctantly agreed to become the King Under the Mountain.

Fili asked it to be a small, simple ceremony.  He did not want any more flair than was necessary. Usually, a coronation would be accompanied by a great feast but there was little food.  Food for winter would be tight enough as it was, adding to it a feast would deplete all they had long before winter was over.

As per Fili’s wishes, few were in attendance.  There was Thorin’s company, the Pevensie children, Gandalf, Bard and Dain.  Thranduil had been invited, but declined the invitation, which was to the dwarves liking.

Kili, with Balin’s help was ready to conduct the ceremony but just before they could begin, a terrible screaming could be heard just outside the doors.  Weapons were drawn and the doors flung open.  Most of the assembled guest yelled or screamed in surprise, but not the four children.  They ran to the intruder and knelt before him.

There was a chuckle from the great lion that stood in the doorway.

“Rise friends,” Aslan’s deep voice rumbled.  The children stood and Lucy went straight to him and hugged his soft mane.  She could hear the surprised dwarves behind her telling her to back slowly away.

Peter turned to face Thorin.  “No one need be alarmed.  He will not harm us.”

Thorin fell to his knees in front of the lion, knowing, from Lucy's stories who he was, and that he was not worthy to see this creature before him and fearing the lion would see justice served by killing Thorin.  He grunted in pain as he knelt, for his knees were still giving him some trouble since the battle.  Aslan went to Thorin and stood before him.  “Rise, Thorin, son of Aule.”

Thorin tried to stand, but one of his legs had taken a bad hit from an orc club and was still recovering, and he could not get up on his own. 

“Lean on me, Thorin,” Aslan went closer to Thorin, who hesitated for a moment before putting his hands into the thick mane.  He half pulled himself and half was pushed up by Aslan.

“Thank you,” Thorin spoke quietly.

“Aslan?” Lucy approached the great lion.  “I didn’t know you knew of this world.”

“I know of all worlds,” Aslan said.

“Are you in all the worlds, or just Narnia?” Peter asked.  “Um, well, I mean, I can see you’re here, but do you come to Middle Earth as you come to Narnia?”

Aslan chuckled.  “I do visit all the worlds, from time to time, but I am known by different names and take different forms in all of them.  I came here today in the way you know me best.”

“So you sent us here?” Edmund asked.

“I did.”

Aslan turned to look at Gandalf.  “Olorin.”

Gandalf bowed low.  “My Lord.”

“Thank you for watching over the children of Middle Earth.”

“I will for as long as you wish,” Gandalf said.

“You recognized me when you met the Pevensie's and learned their story,” Aslan said.

Gandalf nodded.  “I hoped it was you, but feared to get my hopes up.  It is good to see you again.”

The dwarves watched all of this in wonder.  Could this lion really be, Him?

Aslan turned to Bard.  “Bard, child of Middle Earth, a great responsibility has been placed upon you.  Remember what you have learned these weeks and take cares not to let such actions be repeated.  Watch over those who are in your charge, treat them fairly and you will see great prosperity among your people.”

Bard bowed low.  “I will do as you say.”

Aslan turned to Bilbo and smiled. "Ah, Hobbits. One of the most unique creatures I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you for leaving the security of your home and accompanying these dwarves. Things would have been very different without your aide. You have set into motion some very important events for the future of Middle Earth, of which, you're family will play a vital role."

Bilbo, always a hobbit of impeccable manners, bowed low to the great lion. "I don't claim to understand everything you say, but I will do whatever my part requires of me. And, should you ever find yourself in the Shire, you are more than welcome to stop by for tea, although we might have to have our refreshments outside as I'm not sure you would fit into my smial."

Aslan let out a hearty laugh. "Well said, Master Hobbit."

He then turned to face the dwarves.  “Sons of Aule, sons of earth.  Life has not always treated your kind with the best fortune, but you are strong and have endured.  Your homeland is now returned to you, but at a great price.  I hope you will never lead your people into such actions again.  Defend your home when it is threatened by true enemies and there will be those, but the people in this room as well as your elven neighbors across the lake, are not your enemies.  Do not treat them as such.”

“Yes, sir,” the dwarves said.

Aslan turned to Fili and stood before him.  “Fili, you have often been compared to a lion.”

“I have,” Fili bowed his head, “and I'm sorry for that.  Please forgive me.  I will never allow anyone to compare myself to you.  You, who are greatest of all; I am not worthy to be likened unto you.”

“Ah, but you are wrong.  You are many things a lion is: strong, brave, fierce and incredibly protective of those you love and those in your care,” Aslan said.  Fili looked into the lion’s eyes.  “Not to mention, you are colored like us,” Aslan chuckled.  “Never be anything but yourself, my young lion.  Your uncle is right, you will be a great king to your people and bring in the Golden Age of Erebor.  You will be known as Fili, Lion-hearted, son of Durin, child of Aule.  Take care of your people and they will love you.  Enjoy the life that has been given to you.”

Fili bowed.  “Thank you, Lord Aslan.”

Aslan now turned to Kili.  “Kili, you have always felt in your heart that as the second born, you were never enough.  There is one here who can empathize with you.”  Kili looked around and caught Edmund’s eye.  Edmund, who would always be second to his older brother, knew just the way Kili felt.  They shared a quick nod of understanding to each other.  Aslan went on, “But never doubt your worth.  You are every bit a prince as your brother, but you are not him, so do not compare yourself to him.  Be true to who you are and you will be happy.  You have much to offer your family and your kingdom, Prince Kili, The Gallant, son of Durin, child of Aule.  Help your uncle and your brother, for they need you.”

Kili bowed.  “Thank you.”

Finally Aslan turned to Thorin.  Thorin’s head was down and he looked at no part of the great lion.  “Why do you not look at me?”

“I cannot.  I am not worthy,” Thorin’s voice was quiet.  “I have done much wrong.”

“In recent times, yes, you have,” Aslan agreed.  “But do you remember none of the good you have done in your life?  Thorin, Aule created you dwarves to be strong.  Your kind has spent time since creation paying for the mistake of your maker and for that, he loves you all the more.”

“Not me, My Lord.  I have failed him, time and time again,” Thorin spoke.

“You come directly from the line of the first father of all dwarves.  There have been many kings since your creation.  Some of them have been good and some have been bad.  Some have done nothing more with their kingdom other than rule it.  But you, Thorin, you are one of Alue’s most loved sons.  For this time in the history of the world, he needed a dwarf who was strong, determined, and passionate.  You have endured much tribulation to make you who you are.  But he also needed someone who was kind, generous, and sympathetic, so he placed in your life, friends, siblings and nephews to ground you, love you and remind you of all things good.  Now tell me, why do you think he needed a dwarf with all of these qualities?”

“I don’t know.  Because someone had to work to provide for the people during our exile?”

“True.  But that is only a small part of it.  The enemies of the free peoples of the world are always looking for a foothold into peaceful territory.  Once they are in, it is easy to spread the evil and darkness.  By reclaiming your homeland, you have denied the enemy something it has coveted – a stronghold of mass influence.  Had the enemy gotten Erebor, there would have been no stopping the darkness that would have spread over all of Middle Earth.    No one, but you, Thorin Oakenshield, could have taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor with more determination and passion, thus, securing your people a home and the free peoples of this part of the world, safety.”

“Here, here,” Gandalf said.

“And now, when you have earned your rightful place, you seek to give it to another?” Aslan asked.

Most of the company gasped at this news.  Only Fili, Kili and Balin knew of Thorin’s plans to make Fili, king.

“I am not worthy of being Erebor’s king.  I spoke ill of Fili in front of this company.  I almost killed Bilbo with my own hands and brought about the death of many of Dain’s people, many of Bard’s people and many of Thranduil’s people.  No one who has done all of that should be in charge of a kingdom,” Thorin said.

Lucy sniffed and wiped her hand across her face.  Bilbo crossed the room to her and pulled out a pocket handkerchief that he had been gifted by a kind elf shortly after the battle.  She took the handkerchief with a nod and wiped at her eyes.

Thorin smiled.  Bilbo, even after the unspeakable crime Thorin had committed against him, had chosen to remain in Erebor during the winter, aid in the labor of restoring a mountain, and sit by Thorin and be his friend.  Such a remarkable person Bilbo was, just as Aslan.  Thorin hoped that when spring came, that Bilbo might consider staying longer.

“Because of your humility, Thorin, you have proven you are worthy of your people and I don’t believe there is a single person in this room who doubts you sincerity or withholds you forgiveness.  You have been given a second chance at life.  Do not throw it away.  Fili will be a great king, yes, but his time is not yet.  Your people need you.  Will you accept you destiny?”

Thorin looked to Fili, who smiled and nodded.  He looked to each member of his company.  One by one, they bowed to him.  They would accept him as their king.  He turned to Aslan.

“I will accept it.  Thank you, for sending us these young kings and queens.  Thank you for sending Lucy her cordial that has allowed me this chance in life.  I will not let that gift go in vain.”

With every word he spoke, Thorin seemed too returned to his normal self; the strong, confident dwarrow who had always been destined to be their king.  But there was gentleness in his voice that promised he would never return to his darker ways.

“So be it.  Kili, I believe it was you who would be conducting this ceremony.  Fili, if you would, translate the best you can the words for those who cannot understand your tongue,” Aslan ordered.

The princes nodded, with great smiles and proceeded with the ceremony.  Kili spoke the words that crowned Thorin king, and Fili translated into Westron.  And so Thorin was made King Under the Mountain and everyone cheered.

As soon as it was done, the party went out, to where the crowd assembled and his majesty was formally announced.

Fili approached Aslan, cautiously.

“What is it, son of Aule?” Aslan asked.

“I’m concerned, Aslan.  Aule created our language, taught it to us, and commanded our language not be shared with those who are not dwarrow.  I know that the other races are aware of our language, but we would not normally share the words with them.  Today I translated our language in front of several races that are not our own.  I have disobeyed my creator.”

“You are a good son, Fili, but you need not worry. The others who were there today, have already forgotten they heard your language being spoken at all.  They only remember the words you spoke, in the common tongue.  Be at peace.  Aule is not angry with you.”  Aslan breathed on Fili and Fili was filled with joy, hope and peace.

For two days, Aslan dwelt with them, in the mountain.  With his guidance, they were able to find more food for the winter that the snow had not yet touched.  Aslan promised them that as long as they were prudent with the food, there would be enough to sustain everyone in the mountain until spring.

The children watched as Thorin changed from a broken dwarf, full of self-loathing, to a confident and strong king.  He was still Thorin and sometimes that meant he was quick to lose his temper, but Thorin was much more forgiving and cheerful than many could ever remember him being.  On the third day, after Thorin’s coronation, the children woke up with a feeling in their hearts.  They could not explain it, nor did they really recognize it, but somehow, none of them were surprised when Aslan told them it was time to go home. 

They were sad, of course.  Peter and Balin had had some wonderful conversations and deep discussions and Dwalin had worked with both Peter and Edmund, teaching them and training them new moves for fighting.  Edmund had become quite friendly with Bilbo and Bofur.  He enjoyed their cheery personalities and their delight in a good joke.  Susan had become well acquainted with most of the company and they all loved her kind, gentle, warm-hearted nature.  Fili had grown especially fond of her and Susan of him, but she had known in her heart, right from the start that she would never be allowed to stay and had done her best to keep her heart from growing too attached.  Still, a good bye was never easy.

Lucy, of course, had grown as attached to Thorin as he to her.  She looked to him as a father.  It had been so long since she had seen her own father and Thorin had filled that space in her heart so nicely.  Thorin was probably the most grieved about the children leaving than anyone else.  He loved the little girl and wanted her to stay and be his adopted daughter.  Their goodbye was the most difficult of all the good-byes.  Thorin thought back to the child when he met her in the woods, so many months ago.  The way she had persisted at wanting to take care of the injuries he had sustained after Goblin Town.  The way she would walk by his side when he was most troubled in his mind.  She had never said anything, but her presence next to his had been comforting.  The way she had healed him from his fatal injuries when he was but an inch from death.  This was after he had been so rude to her.  She had forgiven him completely.  She had sat by his bedside while he recovered.  In their few months together, Thorin had lost his heart to Lucy and he knew he would miss her terribly.

The children made their way down the line of the company, giving hugs, slaps on the back and words of thanks to one another. 

Thorin pulled Lucy into a hug.  “I’ll never forget you, my little queen.”

“I’ll never forget you, either, Mister Thorin,” Lucy said, going back to the way she had addressed him until his coronation just a few days ago.

Thorin chuckled.  Lucy turned to Aslan.  “Aslan?  Is there no way I can stay?”

“No, my child.  Middle Earth is not your world and I will have need of you in Narnia again very soon,” Aslan told her.

“Will I ever get to see Thorin again?” she asked the great lion.

Thorin stood behind her and placed one of his hands on her shoulders.  He was so humbled to know this remarkable little girl loved him so much.

Aslan smiled, as only a lion could.  “Yes.  I will not tell you how or when, but take comfort in the knowledge that one day you will see each other again.  Come now.  It is time.”

Lucy smiled through her tears and hugged Thorin once again, kissing his cheek. “Bye,” she said.

She followed her siblings to the main hall.  The gates outside were opened wide and a bright sun shone on the other side, but instead of the snow covered rocks and rubbled that were outside Erebor’s front doors, there was a green, rolling country side.  England.  They turned and waved once more and Lucy ran to Aslan, and gave him one final hug and kissed his velvet nose, then she took Peter and Susan’s hand and they walked out of Erebor and into the yard of Professor Kirke’s manor.

They blinked in the bright light and enjoyed the warm sun on their cheeks.  They wiped their eyes of the last of their tears and went and sat under a tree together.  It didn’t feel right to start their game again.  Not yet.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslan's promise to Lucy that she would one day meet Thorin again, finally comes true.

Lucy couldn’t believe her eyes.  She was in Narnia, but she had just seen the death of Narnia.  The sun had been put out and Peter had closed and locked the door on Narnia forever and yet, here it was, spread out wide and more beautiful than ever.

This was a happy, glorious day.

As Lucy stood on an impossibly high hill of the greenest grass, she saw something strange.  It was a cloud, but colorful and as she watched it, the colors became clear and she realized it wasn’t a cloud at all, but land.  Lucy called to her brothers.

“It’s England!” Peter exclaimed.  The children could see their mother and father waving at them and they waved back.

“How can we get at them?” Lucy asked.

Mr. Tumnus explained that from Aslan’s country, you could enter all worlds.  Lucy remembered another world she had once visited and the promise Aslan had made to her.  She looked around and saw another beautiful swirl of colors, that took shape and became vast forests, ranges of mountains, grasslands and was dotted by lakes and run through by rivers.  Near one particularly large lake, there was a solitary peak.

“The Lonely Mountain,” Lucy whispered.  “Oh Peter, Edmund, look!  It’s Middle Earth and there’s Thorin!”  Lucy ran down the hill she had been standing on.  She ran faster than she had ever run before and never once feared slipping in the grass and taking a tumble down such a huge hill.  She ran and ran and saw that Thorin was running towards her, through his own country until they both reached the border where Middle Earth met Aslan’s country and Lucy threw herself into Thorin’s arms.

“King Thorin!” she cried tears of joy.

“Queen Lucy,” he squeezed her harder in his gentle grip.

They both laughed at their titles and insisted that from now on, they would be Thorin and Lucy to one another.  She asked him all about his life and Erebor and he told her of all they had accomplished in his lifetime. 

“What about Fili and Kili?” she asked.

Thorin smiled a great smile.  “They are still living in Middle Earth and Fili is king.  He is a great king and Kili is his right hand. It’s more like Erebor has two kings who rule as one.  They are calling this time the Golden Age of Erebor and it is all because of Fili and Kili.  They have both married and have dwarflings of their own.  I was still alive when Fili’s first child was born.  The next king of Erebor and I was able to give him my blessing before I passed.  I am so proud of my nephews.  I eagerly await the day they will join me here so I can tell them just how proud they have made me.”

Lucy took his hand in hers.  “Until then, we can wait together.  We have all the time in the world and I want to hear about everything.”

“Very well and you must tell me all about your life,” Thorin said.

“All of it?”

“Yes.  You’re days in England and your days in Narnia.  As you say, we have all the time we need, so you must leave out nothing.”

They sat down together under the shade of a birch tree and held hands.  From here, they could see Narnia, England and Middle Earth.  They began their stories and found they needed neither sleep nor substance, and so they sat together for a very long time, or a very short time, for it was hard to judge time in Aslan’s country, and they talked until two familiar figures appeared and were looking around.  Thorin stood and called to them.  They turned and looked.  A set of clear blue eyes and deep, rich brown eyes fell upon them.  They both broke out in great smiles and ran toward Thorin and Lucy.  They all met together and Thorin hugged Fili and Kili for a long, long time.  They all laughed and cried and laughed some more.

“How is it you joined us so quickly?” Lucy asked.

“Quickly?” Kili laughed.  “We lived well into our third century, nearing our fourth, thank you very much.”

“Mahal saw it fit that we should leave the world together and we are forever grateful for that, for I could not long live without Kili,” Fili said. “We have already been welcomed by him and he told us to go and search for you.”

Thorin took each of his nephews by the shoulder.  “I have been waiting for you and I cannot let another moment pass without telling you both how very proud I am of you.  I could not be more proud of you or love you more if you had been my own sons.  Now we have forever together without pain or fear.  And I have found an old friend, see?”

Fili and Kili looked upon Lucy and they hugged. 

“Would you walk with me,” she asked, “and come to visit Narnia with me?”

“May we enter Narnia?” Fili asked.

“Yes of course, and while we walk, I want to hear all about your lives and your children and Erebor,” Lucy said.  She took Thorin’s hand again and they started to walk together.

“Between the two of us, we had four children and ten grandchildren!” Kili laughed.

“Come, tell us all about them.”  Thorin patted Kili on the back.  They walked towards Narnia.  Peter and Edmund joined their procession and they walked and talked and were friends for the rest of eternity, without fear of ever being separated again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thanks to all of you who left a kudos! Feel free to drop a note.


End file.
